Dying
by Kuso.Girl
Summary: There was one last small breath, a beautiful smile, before Kyo felt the hand go limp in his.  Oneshot.  Read and Review, please.


Yuki was dying.

Alone, in this dark, smelly place, Yuki was dying.

Kyo was running.

He could feel his pulse in his legs, the dank air on his face as he ran.

Yuki was dying, and Kyo was running.

Yuki could hear him, vaguely, the short splashes in the puddles of liquid that gathered on the ground. He was in a tunnel, he thought. A tunnle with little holes to let the light through. Or maybe it was his imagination. Maybe the light wasn't real.

"Yuki, Yuki!!!"

He could hear that, too. It was Kyo's voice, coarse, echoing through the tunnels. It was a useless act; Yuki was too weak to reply. And even if he could, he wasn't near loud enough to let him know where he was.

"Yuki, goddamnit, where the hell are you?"  
He wished he could tell him. He honestly did. He hated being aone, especially now, when he had such a short time left to live. But he would hold out. For Kyo. And Tohru. There were things he needed to say, needed to tell people before he disappeared.

There was a sound of a bigger splash, and then he saw it. A flash of annoyingly bright orange hair, a body bent over, trying to regan its balance. There were more shouts of Yuki, and then the body began to move towards him. Quickly.

"Can't believe those bastards left you in here...Yuki..." Kyo approached him, slowly, as if moving too fast would bring the moment of dread upon them. Kyo grabbed his shoulders, panting. "Yuki, Yuki, look at me."

He did. Violet eyes gazed while orange ones stared intensely.

"Can you talk?"

"Hi," he whispered, a small smile appearing on his face.

Kyo sighed, his head hanging between his shoulders. "Well, I found you, and that's a start."

"I'm dying, you know."

"...what?" A look had come across Kyo's face, a look of shock and horror and disbelief.

"Yeah." Yuki seemed to be taking this lightly, maybe whatever was killing him was making him loony as well. "I've only got a few minutes left, I think."

The color began to drain from Kyo's face, and he began to stutter. "N...no...I'll get you home to Hatori...and he'll make you better...it'll be alright..." Slowly, a thin, pale hand started to reach for his face. It cupped his cheek.

"If there's anything you want to say, now's the time to say it."

It just so happened to be that Kyo was at a loss for words. Of all the things he could say, "I'm sorry", "Tohru's waiting for us", or even a simple "Don't die", none of them seemed to make it from his mind to his mouth.

His mouth...however...

His mouth was doing things he'd slap himself for.

Somehow, in the past few seconds, his mouth seemed to be getting closer to Yuki's. He wasn't sure who's account it was on, but the proximity of their faces was beginning to scare him.

And then it happened.

It may have been just for a second or two, maybe less, but the skin of their lips definitely touched.

It sent Kyo's heart rate soaring, and he thought that this couldn't possibly be good for Yuki. Unless he had meant this all along, and his pulse rate was completely in control?

Nevertheless, he did it again. This time it was defintely more tangible, more physical, and lasted for more than a fleeting moment that could easily be forgotten. (He'd never forget.)

"Mmm..." Yuki murmured, his eyes closed, the smile on his face somehow growing softer but more visible. "I feel...at peace." He leaned forward, slowly, and kissed the forehead of Kyo's astonished face.

"This...this is...uh..." Kyo paused, biting his bottom lip. Then, out of a completely irrational impulse, he leaned forward and kissed Yuki again.

He didn't even know why. He hated Yuki's guts. He always had. There had always been something, something between them, an automatic repellent that could not simply be washed off. Tohru had lessened the effects, true, but it had never quite gone away. Yet here they were, during the last moments of Yuki's life, kissing in a wet, dark, tunnel.

He could feel everything, the humid, smelly air, the soft and damp feel of Yuki's lips as they danced with his.

"Kyo..." Yuki whispered, and it was then that Kyo froze in panic. This was it, Yuki was really dying, and these were the last few seconds of his life. "Kyo, tell everyone that...that..." Breathing had become a challenge for the both of them, and it took most of Yuki's energy to get out his last words. "I...love...them." His hand was on Kyo's face again, as it had been at the beginning of the end. This time, Kyo's hand was on top of his, holding it there as a last resort.

There was one last small breath, a beautiful smile, before Kyo felt the hand go limp in his.


End file.
